Final Destination
by crazyforkpop
Summary: In the middle of a BINKY concert, Fern has a vision about her friends, including herself get killed when things go wrong. Although they escape the concert hall, unfortunately the vision seems to be coming through, as death seems to hunt down her friends one by one.
1. Chapter 1

Tonight was the big night. Fern and her friends could hardly wait; it was that time of the year they had desperately been waiting for; BINKY's concert. They had already debuted thirteen years ago in Finland, but nonetheless their songs were regularly a great hit in Elwood City. With their famous hit song from their ninth album "Getting Me Crazy", recorded in both Finnish and English, they were ready to tour the world. And they were just going to go to Elwood City after touring around Europe, their most recent stop being in London, England.

"This is gonna be soooo cool!" said Arthur.

"Yeah," said Buster, "This is a great way to end the school year! Boy, time sure does fly so fast! I can't wait to graduate! But at the same time, I will really miss you guys, since we will be going to different universities and states. D'oh, I still don't know what I want to do,"

"Cheer up," said Francine, patting his back, "I don't think anyone knows nor really cares. What matters for me is that I just graduate as soon as possible. I can't wait for the summer holidays to begin!"

"Me neither!" agreed Muffy, "Soon, I'll be vacationing in Greece and Italy!"

"I'm not surprised," chuckled Fern, "You _always_ get to go overseas at least _twice_ a year. Oh well, but what's more important is that the concert is about to begin!"

After the group bought several glowsticks and prepared fanboards inside the concert hall, they went into the concert hall. The concert hall was already filling up with more people than they thought.

"Man," said Binky, "I can hardly wait! I do hope we get a fanmeeting with them again!"

"I'm sure they will," said the Brain, "And I'm sure they'll remember _you_ because you always frolic in front of them and tell them your name,"

They did not have to wait long before the concert hall was completely full, and the lights turned off, giving the atmosphere a pitch black.

The fans turned on their glowsticks. Thousands of white lights waved and shook in the dark accompanied by wows and screams of joy, as the introductory video played on the enormous screen.

Before they knew it, the lights turned on, the spotlight showing BINKY, the four members all standing there with the guitar, drums, keyboard and microphones all ready.

"GO BINKY!" screamed Francine.

The group started off, as the cue music played, singing their comeback song "Getting Me Crazy". They sang as they rocked the stage.

Fern cheered and wowed the audience too. However, in the middle of the song, she squinted in the direction of the stage as she heard a harsh flashing sound. She was sure that she heard it, but she was not sure where it came from.

Fern shook her head and continued.

"It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay," she continued to console herself, trying not to be afraid.

However, the flashing noise started again, this time coming from one of the lights on the ceiling.

"Hey Sue Ellen!"

"Yeah?"

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"One of the lights was flashing and made a weird noise," That was when Fern heard it again. "Something's wrong. Something doesn't seem right,"

"Don't worry," said Sue Ellen, "Mistakes like that happen. I'm sure everything will be fine. It's just one light, how bad can it be?"

That was when fire burst out of the stage and the crowd cheered on. However, Fern could not stop staring at the ceiling; this time the wire holding the lights seemed to jangle back and forth and back and forth, that she was too scared to watch the actual show.

Fern continued to stare as the lights continued to shake, however at an even faster pace.

"No…." Fern gasped.

The lights continued to move and shake. Fern gasped in horror as her eyes followed the path of the wire, which happened to connect to other wires on the ceiling.

"This can't be…." she whispered.

The lights continued to go jimmy shake. However, after excessive movement of one of them, the knot of the wire's end started to become loose.

Only goodness knows how, but eventually one of the lights snapped off the wire and landed on Nero's head, crushing him to his death. The fans screamed in terror as this occurred, and eventually the wire soon unwound, and with the pressure of the lights, they slid off and landed on Bjorn, crushing her too to her death.

"HELP! HELP ME!" the two members screamed, in both Finnish and English at the same time.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" screamed Fern.

The end of another wire holding the lights in the ceiling became loose too; it unwound and before they knew it, one of the other lights fell, and along with the pressure of the cement above, crushed first Sue Ellen to her death.

Fern screamed and sobbed in horror, whilst her friends were trying to get out of the concert hall. Unexpectedly, an earthquake shook the whole concert hall, shaking everything else even more. The wires became even more undone. And as the crew tried to dive under the cupboard, they noticed that the DJ kit was let loose. As the earthquake continued, it flung off the table and crashed through the bar railing. The kit as well as the flying debris landed on Binky. Brain ran to him, shaking him and trying to keep him alive, however another huge piece of cement from the ceiling fell down and smashed his skull, as it sliced straight through his brain. Ladonna was hit by a flying seat after a screw became undone, and sent her flying smack towards the wall, cracking her bones.

Francine and Muffy started running out. However, as the two remaining singers stepped on a wrong footing, fire emerged from the stage. The two screamed in terror as they lit themselves on fire, and with the fire being set off, the whole concert hall started to be lit on fire as well. Francine and Muffy tripped over some debris. However, before they could think of any method to escape, the fire engulfed them, burning them alive.

Fern continued to scream and sob as this continued.

"George! Arthur! Buster!" screamed Fern. Arthur turned to run, but his glasses were knocked off after a panicking fan brushed him.

"Shit!" Arthur screamed as he tried feeling the space.

"Arthur!" screamed Buster, "Over here! Come on! We gotta get out of here!"

"Come on!" screamed Fern, "Keep running!"

However, another light burst off and sent him into the bed of flames, burning him too, alive.

Buster wept in horror, whilst Fern and George screamed, very afraid.

As the last light fell off and the wire was naked, the wire somehow managed to fly in the direction of Buster and wind around his neck, strangling him to his death.

"No….." sobbed Fern, "Look out, George!"

However, before George could turn, the pressure of Buster's weight, along with another cement piece from the ceiling and several glass pieces fell, crushing George, and Fern together to their deaths.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I forgot to mention at the beginning of the story that I already knew that BINKY in the original Arthur were holograms, since I already watched the episodes "Meet Binky" and "Binky Rules". However in this story, they are made out of flesh and blood XD So they are actual living beings.**

"Oh my god," gasped Fern, sobbing. It was just the moment where BINKY were introducing themselves to the audience in English.

"NO!" screamed Fern, breaking the silence from the audience, "Guys, we gotta get out, seriously, come on, George, come on, Arthur, come on you guys, we gotta get out! I saw it…."

"What's wrong?" said Arthur, "Calm down, everything's gonna be okay,"

"No, it's NOT OKAY!" screamed Fern, "We need to get out! We gotta get out!"

"Alright, alright," said the security man running towards them, "Everybody calm down, what's going on?"

"Something's wrong," sobbed Fern, crying endlessly, "I saw it. There is something wrong with the lights. And it killed BINKY. And it's going after my friends, and there was an earthquake, and, and….." Fern tried to continue, but with the tears and mucus and a huge lump formed in her throat, she found it hard to talk.

"Sheesh!" said Binky, "Can someone please control that bitch? Damn! Sounds like she wants to get some fucking attention! 'There's an earthquake! There's something wrong with the lights!' Jesus, can someone please beat the shit out of her?"

"Shut the hell up, Binky!" snapped Arthur, "You are a sad piece of shit. You have obviously no sympathy, you miserable misogynistic son of a bitch!"

As George and several more joined in the fight, BINKY, along with other fans stared at the scene, speechless, with security trying to stop it.

"O, M, G," said Muffy, "They are _so_ high school. Come on, Francine. Let's get anyway from these _children_,"

"I didn't feel like going anyway," said Francine, "I was planning to have a long fucking sleep!"

"Are you okay, Fern?" asked Sue Ellen, "No…"

As their friends headed out, they heard screaming from the inside. Hearing what the commotion was all about, they peeped in. As it occurred in the premonition, the band members were starting to get killed the same way that they died in Fern's premonition.

As expected, they felt the ground shake.

"Earthquake!" screamed Buster.

"Quick, everyone under the table!" shouted the security. It was not long before they smelled smoke as well coming from the concert hall. Peeping in once again, the concert hall did, after all get caught on fire, burning the two remaining singers.

"Jeez," said Binky, "I'm really sorry about the way I acted, everybody. Fern, how did you know this all happened?"

"I had a vision that it was going to happen," said Fern, "I knew that things were not going to be right,"

Before Fern could say a word more, she collapsed and fell in a heap.

When she woke up, she noticed that she was in a hospital bed. Fern's parents and her friends were in her ward.

"Are you okay?" asked her mother. "I was so worried about you,"

"Mmmmm….." mumbled Fern, still in a trance-like state and unaware of her surroundings.

"Stand back everyone," said a voice. It was Binky's mother, a nurse who also happened to work there.

"Where am I?" mumbled Fern.

"You're in Elwood City Hospital," said Mrs Barnes, "You all had a traumatic experience at the concert, but you are all going to be just fine. At least you are all safe and sound and you didn't get hurt. Well, Doria, I have great news. Your daughter is a healthy and strong young woman, so she should be ready to be discharged in the afternoon. It was just a shocking experience, like what each of us experiences once in our lifetime, so it's all good,"

The friends sighed in relief, but Fern fell into a deep sleep.

The death of BINKY became the hottest topic on the news. Fans grieved and mourned over their losses, on the Internet, as well as in real life.

"It's a shame they had to go," sighed Francine, "They were such great stars and they had to go so soon,"

"I know," said Muffy, "And the guys are so good looking! Such a shame for their losses,"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh well," said Fern, "Well, at least we have other things that we can do other than listen to music. Besides, we can always listen to BINKY whenever we want. Even the deceased stars, like Whitney Houston and Michael Jackson have their songs cherished by the world forever,"

"True, true," said George.

The next morning, the friends all gathered in the Sugar Bowl.

"It's still so sad," said Buster.

"Buster," said Arthur, "You might want to stop talking about it, otherwise you'll get sadder and sadder,"

"BINKY's not the only people we know in the whole world," said Francine, "We got ourselves too. Besides, there are some disadvantages of being a celebrity. You don't get to have much free time like us right now,"

"At least when you have time," said Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen then glanced at her watch. "Oops, my taekwondo lesson starts in half an hour,"

Sue Ellen grabbed her bag and headed out. "Uhhhh…..Binky?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you coming along too? Your kung fu lesson starts at the same time as my lesson does. We always use the same hall,"

"Oh yeah!" said Binky. "Yeah, I'll catch you guys later!"

Binky and Sue Ellen headed out for the sports centre.

When they arrived, they immediately changed into their kit as they headed for the hall.

Binky went to one side of the hall, whilst Sue Ellen went to the other. As it was the time of the year where they would be preparing for their exams, Sue Ellen grabbed a mat and practised her moves. She was practising when her foot nearly slipped on something cold and wet. She looked down and stared at the puddle on the mat.

"Shit!" she muttered. "Where did that come from?"

She looked up, and noticed that she was underneath a dripping aircon. Moving her mat away from the leak, she continued to practise, as if nothing happened. Before she knew it, she heard the teacher call her name.

"Sue Ellen Armstrong!"

Sue Ellen's eyes darted up, just when she slipped from the puddle and fell down.

"Sue Ellen Armstrong!" the voice called again.

Sue Ellen looked up, and the voice happened to come from her teacher. "Come on, it's your turn. Show me the moves,"

Sue Ellen headed towards the mat. At that moment she heard a rattling sound, which unknowingly came from the fan shaking above her in the ceiling. With no one realising it, one of the screws in the fan came unloose and fell down, head first, it's point sticking up.

"Are you ready?" asked the teacher.

"I sure am," said Sue Ellen.

"Alright, now go!"

Sue Ellen headed towards the start. She jumped and did the kicks and punches. She headed across the mat, back and forth.

The screw on the mat continued to spin on its head, clockwise and anticlockwise as Sue Ellen swept past it.

Finally, Sue Ellen finished, breathing a pant of relief.

"Great," said the teacher, "Well done. Now to the boards,"

Sue Ellen panted and puffed, as Binky, who happened to be watching, handed her a bottle of water.

"Great job," said Binky.

"Thanks," said Sue Ellen, as she handed back the bottle and headed for the boards.

"Next," called the teacher, "Molly,"

Sue Ellen headed for the boards, and began to do spinning punches and spinning kicks.

Molly started to do the same routine that Sue Ellen did. She dodged the screw on the mat. Unfortunately, she was unlucky as her foot pricked the screw.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed, clenching her foot as she hopped on one foot towards Sue Ellen, who was just doing a spinning kick, bumping into her that she turned at a wrong angle and crashed towards the ground, snapping her bones like twigs and leaving her legs and arms dislocated. Before Sue Ellen knew it, she was dead. A pool of red formed underneath.

"Oh my god!" screamed the teacher, "Somebody! Call 911!"

Sue Ellen's parents sobbed over the loss of their daughter, whilst their friends held their heads down.


	4. Chapter 4

Binky was alone at his house, his parents both very busy at work. He decided to shake off the sadness over Sue Ellen's death that day by trying to distract himself with other things, like wrestling, but somehow that just did not work. He kept changing the channels all over again.

All of a sudden, the windows burst open, sending a gust of wind blowing through the living room. Binky gasped, until he realised that it was just the wind. Binky went up and closed the windows. He scratched his head here and there. Even if he did not have any lice, he somehow felt dirty and not right for today that he decided to go up and take a shower.

As he headed up the stairs, he heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" he called. He dashed down to open the door, however, it turned out that it was just a rock that knocked on the door. He gasped in relief and closed the door. As he was about to, the gust blew the door open again. Binky yelled in fear, and as the wind calmed down, he quickly shut and locked it, as if he was being attacked.

Binky ran upstairs and went into the bathroom, and locked the door as if he did not want anybody to spy on him. Stripping off his clothing, he climbed into the bathtub as he turned the hot water on full. He waited for the water temperature to rise as he drenched himself with the water.

As soon as the water began to warm up, Binky reached for the cold tap. He twisted it, but it would not budge. Damn it, he thought. I forgot that the workers would come up here to fix it. But he did not care; he pulled and he pulled, and in his haste, the tap handle snapped off.

Binky went flying as he slipped on the bathtub and broke his neck and kneecap.

Binky screamed in horror as he was paralysed and the water began to get hotter and hotter. He rolled around and struggled to get to the other side, as the water was on full blast, and with the pressure of it, was preventing him to get to the other side.

Binky's hand reached the hot tap, but they immediately sprung away, since as a result of the metal conducting the heat, the heated tap burned his hands.

As Binky's foot flipped the switch in the tub, the drain opening closed, and as a result, Binky's body began to get more blisters all over his body from the burns as they scorched a sickening red.

Binky watched in horror as the hot water began to rise. Binky tried to move around, but it was no use, since he was paralysed. Before he knew it, the water started to engulf him, and after drowning and struggling, he was dead, his body scorched red and covered in thousands of blisters from the hot water.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school, a mourning ceremony has been held for Sue Ellen and Binky.

"It is sad to have two such lively, innocent and beautiful lives taken away from us. Sue Ellen Armstrong and Binky Barnes have had a big impact on Elwood City High School, both academically and in terms of social interaction. We will miss them dearly, and may they rest in peace," sobbed Fern as she read her monologue aloud.

After the mourning period was over, several of the students, including Fern's friends chose to skip classes for their funerals.

After the funeral was over, and their coffins were buried deep into the ground, Fern spoke once again.

"Wait a minute," said Fern, "Something tells me that my vision is true,"

"What happened in it?" asked Arthur.

"When the concert hall burned on fire as a result of the earthquake, it was Sue Ellen that died first, followed by Binky,"

"Who was the next one?" gasped Buster, terrified, "I don't want to be the next one,"

Fern closed her eyes, trying to recall everything that happened.

"You!" gasped Fern towards the Brain.

Brain was speechless, until his lips curved into a smile.

"Don't worry," said Brain, "I won't let anything happen to me for sure. After I showed you guys that premonitions and superstitions are fake by dancing over the crack in the sidewalk, walking underneath the ladder and breaking that mirror, nothing happened,"

His friends were speechless.

"Okay, okay, I DID get some bad luck, but it didn't last long. But I still believe that science is what rules the world. Whatever happened to them can never happen to me. A little common sense safety-wise goes a long way,"

"Gee, uh, I don't know," said Muffy, "You might want to be careful wherever you go. You never know what can happen to us,"

One week later, at night, Brain was in the library, studying for the exams. The library usually closed at five, but because it was exam season, the library hours were extended. It was not long before a rainstorm struck along with lightning and thunder.

"That's strange," said the Brain to himself, "The weather forecast didn't mention anything about rainstorms. Oh well, things happen,"

It was until Brain was very tired, and the storm continued on.

"I don't want to get wet, but at least my house is nearby. Good living I live in a convenient neighbourhood,"

The wind was more intense than Brain thought. The storm raged on, hitting his face constantly with raindrops.

All of a sudden, a nearby tree started shaking. Before Brain knew it, the lightning struck the tree, and along with the pressure of the branches and the trunk, the tree fell on top of him, crushing him to his death.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was unexpectedly a bright and sunny day. Ladonna was going to the swimming pool to have a swim. After changing into her one piece, she headed for the pool. She was heading towards the pool and slipped in, her skin feeling the cool water from the intense heat of the sun.

She decided to submerge under the water for a little while. She was closing her eyes and relaxing when she knew that she could not hold her breath anymore. She decided to head back to the surface, but she felt something hold her back. She pushed and pushed, but she was glued tight to the wall.

She gasped in horror as she bubbled and screamed for help, but no one noticed. She gasped – and even more when she noticed something red colour the water. She wondered what it was, so her head followed the trail. To her horror, she realised that her rear end was stuck to the pool drain. As she felt sick from the sight and her intestines began to get sucked out one by one, Ladonna tried to pull them out, but because the sucking was too intense, she figured that it was no use. With that, Ladonna's corpse became a bloody mess, bits of intestine, urine, feces and blood hanging around her.

* * *

Francine was helping her father sort out garbage for the dump. Her father was not exactly comfortable with her going to the dump, and constantly reminded her about how it was a dangerous place, but Francine was persistent. Eventually, her mother agreed.

"Alright Francine," said her father, "You need to be _extremely_ careful. I cannot stress enough about how dangerous the dump is. There is sharp debris lying around the place; you never know when you will bump into one. And because they are dirty, when you cut yourself with one, you can get a severe infection,"

"Okay," said Francine.

They brought out the garbage bags one by one, before they dumped them all into the deep dump below. Francine just helped bring out another when Francine's father stopped.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Now stay here, and _don't_ touch anything until I come back,"

Francine's father headed for the toilet.

Francine sat there for a while, bored. It's only a bag of garbage, Francine thought. How bad can it be?

Francine tore open the garbage bag and bent over the edge of the cliff when she tripped and slipped. She slipped until she hung onto the edge.

I'm fine, I'm fine, she constantly told herself. She grabbed on the bag and the edge at the same time, but then the garbage started to fall out one by one.

She let go of the bag and attempted to wriggle to the other side to find a better way out, but before she knew it, a sharp rusty piece of metal fell out and cut her fingers very badly. Flinching, she let go, and as she screamed and came tumbling down, her body was pierced and impaled by another rusty piece of metal standing up on the bottom.

* * *

"Ladonna and Francine haven't answered their phones," said Fern to George, who was at the Sugar Bowl with him. "I do hope that….." Fern gasped. "It really is coming true,"

"Who was the next person in the concert hall?" gasped George.

Fern thought for a while. "If Francine and Muffy died together, then it means…Muffy! I'd better call her and see if she's okay!"

Fern got out her phone and dialled Muffy's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Muffy, this is Fern - "

"Sike! The Crosswires are extremely busy and cannot answer the phone. Please leave a message,"

Fern started to make a voice message for Muffy.

"Hi Muffy, this is Fern. Where are you right now? I tried calling Ladonna and Francine but they haven't picked up. Can you try calling them to see if they're okay? Thanks,"

Fern just sent the message when Muffy just happened to send another text message; "in z salon nowwww"

"The hair salon?" George asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Muffy was in the hair salon, ready to get her hair did.

"So, how would you like your hair done today?" asked the barber.

"I want bangs and a trim, and I want it dyed bleach blonde,"

"Hmmmmm, wanting to be stylish for the prom, huh?"

"Exactly. It will look so fashionably cute with my pink dress! It's got bows and frills and lace, I will be the star of the prom!"

"Well, I know exactly what our little _princess_ will need in mind!"

Muffy headed to another room where the barber washed her hair. Muffy stared at the ceiling as a fan swivelled. She stared in suspicion as the fan continued, but this time the fan shook back and forth. Muffy gasped, remembering what Fern said. What if this was all coming true?

Just then, the fan became unloose and landed on both the hairdresser and Muffy.

"OW!" screamed Muffy, the blade of the fan leaving a small gash on her forehead.

"At least it's only a small cut," The hairdresser ran and returned with a plaster as she placed it over her forehead.

Minutes later, the barber returned and trimmed her hair and gave her bangs.

"Right, I'll be here in a moment,"

The barber returned with the bleach dye. Applying it on Muffy's hair, he applied some more and more and more.

"Right," said the barber, "I need to attend to another customer at the moment, but I'll be back,"

She waited, the cold acidic bleach stinging her scalp. She resisted the temptation to scream, but that was what needed to be done.

Her scalp itched and itched. It was not long before the bleach started to run down her forehead and land on her eyelids.

She turned around, and it was not long before she noticed bits of her hair fall onto the ground.

"Uhhhh…hello?" called Muffy, "Is this supposed to be happening?"

But she got no answer.

She turned back to the mirror. She tried to take wipe the bleach off, but her hands were stuck as a result of being tied by the aprons.

"Hello?" she called over and over.

But she still got no answer.

Eventually the bleach trickled even more down her eyelids, burning them.

Muffy squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to let them get into her eyes. However, no matter how hard she tried, they just happened to get into her eyes anyway.

Without realising it, the screw of her chair became unloose. The top part of the chair fell off, toppling her to the ground. She bumped into the cart full of tools near her, and as she fell, two pairs of scissors went flying, and landed straight into her eye sockets. Muffy screamed and cried in pain and this happened.

"Where is Muffy? Muffy Crosswire?" she heard two voices.

She did not know that it was Fern and George.

"She's fine," said the barber, "She's sitting there and waiting while….."

That was when they heard the scream again.

Muffy blindly stumbled up.

"HELP ME!" she screamed, crying out blood and tears, "HELP ME!"

The three gasped in horror as she stood up.

She fell backwards, and unknowingly she kicked one of the large windows. Breaking the glass, she toppled out and fell nose down, just so that the scissors went straight through her head.


	8. Chapter 8

After the funeral for Brain, Ladonna, Francine and Muffy were held, Fern, Arthur, Buster and George started walking out when they heard a voice behind them.

"It hurts to lose your friends, doesn't it?"

"Who's there?"

They turned around.

It was Rattles.

"It's hurts, doesn't it?" he said again.

"What are you talking about?"

"You wanna know why this all happened? Because Death gets to you. It knows about what your fate holds, but you don't. You never know about what will happen. All that is happening is a matter of luck. One person needs to die everyday, and that person is selected. Death feels as if it is doing the right thing. Whatever you do, don't trust anyone, not even your friends or family. And don't trust anything. Then you might just live,"

Rattles walked away, disappearing into the distance.

"Weirdo…." muttered Buster.

"No!" said Fern, "What if he's right! Face it. This is what all the deaths have in common. Sue Ellen died from an accident. Binky had an accident in the shower. Brain had a tree fall on him. Ladonna got her insides sucked by a swimming pool drain. Francine died in the dump. And Muffy died by both the bleach and the scissors. There was no serial killer. What if Rattles was right? It might be Death that is following us, or some sort of figure that is planning this for all of us. Think about it.

It's like they say 'light becomes dark', 'happiness turns to sorrow', 'the earth shakes' and 'life becomes death'. Something must be planned for us,"

The three friends were speechless.

"That means that Brain was incorrect about science. Science is not here all the time. You know, _memento mori_,"

"What?" asked George.

"Memento mori. It's Latin for "remember that you will die" or "remember the death". Maybe that's life which is controlling all of us. It might be standing next to us right now,"

"Where?" panicked Buster.

"You can't see it, of course," said Fern, "Death is something that decides for you. You'll never know when or where or why,"

"Let's go to the library," suggested Arthur, "Let's see if this really does happen,"

The four headed to the Elwood City library.

"Excuse me," said Fern, "Do you have any books on the paranormal?"

"Why, of course," replied Ms Turner, "Just head for the philosophy and religion section, you should be able to find a load of it there,"

The four headed towards the section. They looked until Fern found a book called "Death: The Spirit and Soul".

She flicked through it, stopping at first with a Confucian phrase, implying "Death and life have determined appointments, riches and honours are in heaven". She continued as she flicked past some pages, but stared at a page containing the Lord's Prayer for a very long time. She muttered it and read it out loud to herself.

"There is some mystical force that is predicting our future," said Fern.

She continued until she stopped at the Catalan medieval Llibre Vermell de Monsterrat.

"_Vita brevis breviter in brevi finietur_, _Mors venit velociter quae neminem veretur_, _Omnia mors perimit et nulli mortem festinamus peccare conversus fueris et sicut puer factus. Et vitam mutaveris in meliores actus,Intrare non poteris regnum Dei mortem festinamus peccare desistamus,"_ Fern read out the stanzas aloud to herself.

Fern took another book out, and another.

Before long she seemed to sense something. "Death is closer to us, it will predict when we will die….."


	9. Chapter 9

**ONE WEEK LATER:**

It was the graduation ceremony at Lakewood High. Fern, Buster, Arthur and George were all sitting together.

Just as soon as the principal called out all the names and gave them their graduation certificates, to close the graduation, he spoke again.

"It has been a great pleasure knowing many of you. Of course, we have to look for our own paths and interests at this point. However, wherever we go, whatever we do, there will always be…"

That was when a light fell from the ceiling.

Fern gasped.

"Just like in the concert…."

It was not long before all of a sudden, she noticed the wire connecting the lights and the other wires shake.

Fern gasped in horror as she noticed one of the wires begin to get untied.

"What the...?!" gasped Arthur.

But before he knew it, he noticed the lights shake once again. Suddenly, the wire snapped off, and one of the poles attached to the ceiling fell off.

The pole went flying, and went straight in between Arthur's eyes.

Everyone screamed in horror, as more lights fell, starting to light the hall on fire. Parents and students and teachers screamed, trying to find their ways out of the hall, only to know that more lights fell and caused more flames, blocking their ways.

"HELP ME!" screamed Fern.

"George! Buster!"

"Over here!" screamed Buster.

However, it was too late. Before Buster could run towards them, another light hit him, sending him into the flames, and burning him alive.

"George," sobbed Fern, "George, you gotta stay alive. You can't die. You can't. We'll escape together, yeah?"

George nodded, but as he was about to, the wire holding the lights wound around his neck. In the midst of the struggle to get out of it, whilst he pulled and pulled, the wire snatched him away from Fern, and hung him, leaving his soon dead body dangling in the ceiling.

"I'm next…" sobbed Fern, "MOM! DAD! SAVE ME!"

"WE'RE OVER HERE!" they screamed.

Fern dashed through the flames and ran to where her parents were there.

"Come on, Fern, we need to leave!"

They dashed out, dodging every single flame.


	10. Chapter 10

**1 MONTH LATER:**

Fern and her parents were going on a ship cruise.

"It's really beautiful out here," said Fern as she gazed into the moonlight. "It's too bad that I don't have any friends to be with me,"

"Cheer up," said her father, "As much as we are still sad about their losses, look at the bright side. There will be new friends when you go to university,"

"I don't know," said Fern, "I'm a little scared,"

"Don't be," said her mother, "You'll be able to find anyone if you need anything. And you can always Skype us when you are lonely or scared,"

"Alright," said Fern, "I'm just sad that they had to go,"

"I know,"

Fern continued to walk around the ship as it sailed across the sea. It was not long before it was just the sea only and not a speck of land seen in sight.

Fern continued walking about the ship until she heard something crackle from inside the ship. She looked up and gasped. She turned around, only to notice that the noise became louder and louder.

"We're having a technical malfunction! The boat won't stop! Everybody out!"

Fern gasped in horror and turned to look for her parents. But before she did, she bumped into someone.

"I told you," he said with a smirk. Fern looked up and gasped. It was Rattles.

"I told you," he said again, "Don't trust anyone or anything. Not even your family or friends. Then you might live,"

"Live?" screamed Fern, "What the fuck are you supposed to be doing in this situation? Huh? Can you answer me that? Are you out of your mind? Are you some psychologist or something? If you seriously think you can live in this crisis then jump off the boat now!"

That was when a storm raged. Rain fell down, and some more as the roof started to flood that it was impossible to walk. The wind blew Fern away, and pushed her off the ship, landing her in the deep cold dark sea below. Fern waded, trying to stay alive.

"HELP ME!" she screamed. "HELP ME!"

Rattles only smiled, until another gust of wind blew him off.

"Fern! Fern! Are you okay?" asked her mother shaking her.

Fern saw Rattles walking past by again, when they heard thunder and saw some lightning.

"Shit…." muttered Fern, "Not again…."


End file.
